


Supposed to be Easy

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should be easy, but, somehow the fact that Shimizu was perfect made the pressure quadruple for Saeko not to make a fool of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supposed to be Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an [existing AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3571640) where Saeko, Ryuu, Ennoshita and Nishinoya are in a band. This is a sort of prequel snapshot that I wrote for a SASO fill.

Second dates were supposed to be easy, Saeko thought, as she shrugged on her leather jacket and patted down her hair again. It should be easy, but, somehow the fact that Shimizu was  _perfect_  made the pressure quadruple for Saeko not to make a fool of herself.   
  
Their first date was traditional: they went to dinner and then walked around a park. It should have been boring, cliche and stupid and boring but Saeko laughed more that night than she had in recent memory. They’d sat on the bench near the fountain for four hours before getting too cold to continue. Shimizu wore her jacket. It was perfect.   
  
They’d known each other a few years, though no one would call them friends, but it had still shocked Saeko when Shimizu asked her out. The only person it had shocked more was her brother, and that was only because he believed Shimizu untouchable. The rest of the band took it better, though only marginally, as Nishinoya’s jaw had almost hit the floor and Ennoshita had to physically stop him from falling down.   
  
Three knocks brought her out of her reverie and she dashed to the door. Shimizu was wearing a green dress, falling somewhere near her knees in swishy flowing fabric and smiling like she couldn’t be happier.   
  
“Hi.” Saeko said, unsure how else to continue and still sort of stunned.   
  
“Hi.” Shimizu replied.   
  
They stood smiling at each other for just slightly too long but Saeko didn’t think she could break it if she tried. A door slammed somewhere else in the apartment building, causing Shimizu to clear her throat and Saeko to jolt. They both laughed a little and Saeko slipped her shoes on before shutting and locking the door behind her.   
  
“So where are you taking me?” Shimizu asked as they left Saeko’s building.   
  
“Who said I’m taking you anywhere, huh? Seems like you’re the one who picked  _me_  up? Don’t that make it your responsibility?”   
  
“Oh.” For a second Saeko was unsure, afraid that her joking was too forward. “If I choose it will just be something boring.” She blushed slightly and Saeko thought she might faint. She shoved her hands in her pockets and hoped her reaction wasn’t too evident.   
  
“I doubt that. Come on, what do you want to do?” Saeko bumped her shoulder against Shimizu’s arm and glanced over at her.   
  
“Maybe…” She let her voice trail off, but judging by the way she started she really did have an idea.   
  
“Maybe..?” Saeko let her voice fade, leading the question.  
  
“Maybe karaoke?” She said and Saeko grabbed her arm to stop them walking.   
  
“Oh my  _god_  just marry me already! Yes, karaoke is perfect!” She exclaimed and then laughed at her own excitement. Shimizu flushed slightly and said something under her breath that Saeko couldn’t catch but they were both smiling. Maybe second dates didn’t have to be so hard. 


End file.
